


Camera

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [21]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Kiddie Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon will always treasure one gift from his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

It was the day that every child waits for every year: Christmas. The thought of presents and a good dinner was one that brought a smile to everyone’s face.  It was no different for the Leto Brothers, the two young children scampering down the stairs rushing for the tree and its gifts. Constance smiled fondly as she watched her two children, one on the cusp of teenager-hood and the other already a year into it; act as if they were four again.

                She chuckled under her breath when she heard Jared exclaim in wonderment when he found a guitar – admittedly she bought it from a second-hand shop and the wood had a few nicks in it.  Walking over, she grabbed a haphazardly wrapped present. From the wrapping job, she could instantly tell that it was from her youngest, the twelve-year-old hadn’t been able to perfect the art of wrapping quite yet.

                She smiled and thanked Jared for his handcrafted mug. She mused mentally that it would be joining the collection that she already had in her cabinet already.  Shannon’s present, wrapped nicer than Jared’s, was a simple picture frame with a recent picture of the family within it.

                “There’s one more,” she said, pulling out another present, “Where did this come from?” she asked. She counted them last night, there was only one for each boy, “It’s for you Shannon.”

                Shannon took the present, a questionable gaze in his hazel eyes.  He opened it and revealed a camera. It was large, and slightly out dated, but Shannon looked as if he unwrapped a chest full of money.  “Mom?”

                Constance shook her head.

                Slowly, two sets of hazel eyes gazed upon a sheepish smiling Jared. “Well, you were always stealing Momma’s camera, so I thought that you…should have…you own, you know?”

                Shannon ran a hand over the camera’s shutter before setting it aside. Constance swore she saw tears in Shannon’s eyes before he wrapped his arms around his baby brother, thanking him softly. Constance smiled and stood. It was time for breakfast.


End file.
